


August

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [41]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fear, Heartbreak, Last Time, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Moonlight, Night, Sleep, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting go is hardest when you're in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August

.  
In the darkest hour of the night, Zeke wakes with a start from a dream where he was standing at the mouth of a dark tunnel, unwilling to enter but knowing it would swallow him whether he did or not. Now he blinks into the darkness, disoriented, but his racing heart calms when he feels the warm body in his arms. The smell of the bed, bitter from their repeated bouts of fucking, makes him smile - until he remembers.

His throat clenches and his heart start to race again. He looks over at the alarm clock across the room: 3:00 a.m. _Nine hours left, then._ The heat rises in his face, the pain in his throat, and he shoves them back down without mercy. There'll be time for that later. Now, more than anything, he wants to pull Casey close, kiss him, wake him up. He wants as much as he can get, as much as he can take. But he knows his lover’s exhausted and needs to rest. 

So instead he settles his face at Casey’s neck and breathes in the damp, sleeping scent. Closing his eyes, Zeke feels the warmth and pressure where their bodies meet, tucked in against each other. He tries to fill himself up as much as he can with anything he can reach – the shape of Casey’s body in his arms, the pulse of his heart, the taste of his skin. He tries to lie still but in the end he starts trembling anyway. Casey stirs, feeling it in his sleep, and takes hold of the hand that’s pressed against his chest.

“Hey,” he murmurs sleepily, then turns in his arms. Half-asleep still, he touches Zeke’s face and then winds his own arms around him. “C’mere,” he whispers, holding him close, and that does it. Zeke can’t control himself anymore. He tightens his arms and brings his mouth to Casey’s, running his tongue over the soft lips, then kisses him. Casey sighs, opening his eyes and waking fully. Zeke can see him staring hard into the darkness, the dim light still not enough for him to see by. His fingertips caress Zeke's face, who in turn kisses them as they find his lips, then gets up slowly and walks over to the window. 

Zeke pulls the curtain back halfway, not far enough to light the bed but enough to throw a rectangle of light against the opposite wall. Moving into that light, he leans back against the wall and tucks his hands behind his back. He looks over at Casey, concealed in the darkness. Only the barest traces of shadow are visible through the light, but he hears the rustling of the sheets as Casey moves to kneel on the bed, the sound of skin on skin, his hands moving over his body, the quickening of his breath and the little moan as Zeke moves his hand to stroke fingers up the length of his hardening dick. He takes hold and starts stroking, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Casey takes in a shivering breath, and Zeke groans at the sound. “Case,” he whispers.

A hiss. “Yeah?”

“C’mere.” Arching his back as he pushes into his stroking fist. “Want you.” 

For answer there’s the sound of the bed shifting. Zeke opens his eyes to see - _oh, fuck_ \- Casey crawling toward him on all fours, moving his slender body into the light at Zeke’s feet. His skin is so pale he seems made of moonlight, his face in shadow until he turns it to put his lips to Zeke’s skin. He runs his tongue behind one knee, then up along Zeke’s thigh, opening his mouth to suck at the hot skin. Zeke moans, watching that sweet mouth and the glistening wetness of it moving over him. Casey nuzzles at his balls, then gives him one long, slow swipe of his tongue all the way up the shaft of his dick, and sucks at the head just for a moment before letting go and sitting back. He looks up at his lover with a smile, then sinks down to the floor, lying back between Zeke’s legs to take his own dick in hand and stroke as he watches the reaction. As they watch each other. _See me._

Zeke takes in the sight, every detail standing out - smooth skin, damp curls, muscles tensed, sweet thickness trapped in his moving fist. The body that had taken so much abuse and yet come out the other side shining and strong and … beautiful. _God, he is. He’s beautiful,_ Zeke thinks in awe as Casey bends his back and works his orgasm closer, moaning. But suddenly Zeke doesn’t want to come this way, and biting his lip, he lets go of himself, hissing as he feels the orgasm falling back. Casey opens his eyes and looks up at him, then reaches his free hand, beckoning him down. Zeke sinks onto the ground between Casey’s spread legs, and takes hold of his wrists. Casey whimpers as his hand is pulled away, and Zeke kisses his mouth, brings their bodies together and makes him gasp.

“Casey,” he sighs into his ear, and pushes the boy’s wrists into the carpet on either side of his head. “Wanna fuck you.” He moves against him, hard flesh against hard flesh. Desperate to feel him again, get inside him again. _Please,_ he thinks, and feels Casey tighten up under him. 

“I – I don’t think I can,” Casey whispers, and then winces. “Sore.” He kisses Zeke back, looking up into his eyes sadly.

Something like a scream begins to lift inside Zeke's head, coiling around his mind, his thoughts, gathering momentum until he’s sure it’ll break through his mouth and fill the air. It’s over, it’s ended already, and he didn’t even know it. He closes his eyes and his hands tighten hard on Casey’s wrists. _No. No, no,_ and the shaking takes him so hard he doesn't feel Casey’s breath quickening, his arms tensing up.

"Zeke, don’t," Casey begs, suddenly frantic. "Please, no – "

That gets through. Zeke looks down and sees the panic rising in Casey’s widened eyes. His breath is fast, and for a moment he looks like a trapped animal. Like – and Zeke can’t finish the thought, because the tears come, and before he can blink or look away, one breaks from his eye and falls directly into Casey’s open gaze. Casey hisses and pulls his face away, and Zeke feels a knife twisting inside him. _Are you afraid of me? Is that why -_

He takes in a harsh breath and forces his hands to open. Releasing Casey's wrists, he spreads his palms on the floor next to Casey’s hands, and the pain that racks him is one he never thought he’d feel again. He lowers his forehead to Casey’s, letting out a long, shaking breath, trying to let go, letting go, letting it go. _God, it hurts._

He moves his mouth to Casey’s neck. "You do it, then," he whispers, and Casey is shocked into stillness. 

"What?" he asks, breathless. "What did you say?"

Zeke touches his lips to Casey's jaw. "You heard me," he answers softly.

"You want me to –"

"Yes." Zeke’s answer is flat and decisive. He takes Casey's hands, interlacing their fingers. "Do you want to?" He hides his face at Casey’s neck, waiting.

"Yes," Casey answers quickly. "God yes, but – why now?" 

Kissing again, hot, wet, lingering, longing. _Don’t stop, don’t stop._ Their lips part, and touch again. "Last chance," Zeke murmurs into Casey’s mouth, and feels him choke up a little. Zeke rolls onto his back then, as his lover sits up and leans over him, the moonlight sparkling in his eyes like the jewels in a fading dream.

\-----------

_Now I know I have a heart, because it’s breaking._ \-- Nick Chopper, _The Wizard of Oz_

.


End file.
